Two Steps From Hell Wikia
Welcome to the Two Steps From Hell Wikia This wiki is dedicated to sharing information about the albums and songs written by Two Steps From Hell. If you're a fan, contribute and help make this wiki more informative than any Wikipedia article could be. New Here? Check out our beginner playlist! Of course, any song by TSFH is epic in its own right, but considering these are the most-watched songs on their official YouTube channel, these must be a good starting point :) Below you will find a rough overview of the contents of this Wikia. The list is still under construction, but constantly grows! Note! Please note that certain information regarding the authors of certain tracks (especially on industry albums) and featured vocalists is limited! Until more concrete knowledge is offered, there may be information that is inaccurate (though based on a logical guess) or incomplete! If you know the correct information, drop an edit - this wiki survives on those who know more about the albums! 'Use of TSFH in videos' According to the TSFH official Facebook page: "We've been getting many requests every day to use our music in various productions free of charge. The rule here is if you have a personal project, that will not be sold or posted online on any commercial website, we do not mind. If you want to use the music in a video that will be posted online, that is used to promote a company, group or is in any way connected to an entity that makes a profit, we do not allow this. So let's say you are making a film in film school and used our music. This would be fine. If the film ends up being sold, or posted online with the Internet of promoting the filmmaker or cause, this is not allowed without permission. If our music ends up posted on too many projects, it is not great for us." Featured Page Two Steps from Hell has uploaded Rain of Light to their official YouTube channel! Check out the album it's from, Orion, on the Other Albums page. About Two Steps From Hell Note: These are taken from Wikipedia and TSFH's Homepage. History Two Steps From Hell, founded by Thomas Bergersen (right side of the picture) and Nick Phoenix (left side of the picture) back in 2006, is an American production music company based in Los Angeles, California. The company focuses predominantly on movie and trailer music, and has supplied tracks to films such as Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and X-Men. In 2006 Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix joined forces to write original music for movie trailers. Bergersen moved from Trondheim, Norway to the United States in 2003, along with Phoenix, who began composing in 1997, before moving to Los Angeles. The two formed the company in early 2006, and have composed music for over 1,000 major motion picture trailers. Due to the big success of TSFH's YouTube channel, it has started releasing music to the public via public albums since 2010. Name origin With the founding of the company in 2006, Bergersen was looking for a name that would draw attention with the old adage in mind "every PR is good PR". The idea for the name came from a Norwegian nightclub who, according to Bergersen, had a similar theme. The people behind Album Discography Favorite Thomas track on Dragon? Unbreakable Emerald Princess Dragonwing Snowball Fight Believe Favorite Nick track on Dragon? First Contact Dragon At the Wall Riders of the Apocalypse Take me With You Category:Two Steps from Hell